


Meeting an old friend

by masayosi661



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661
Summary: 看過DSC第二季之後又回頭去看ST 2009，於是就電波出這篇XD





	Meeting an old friend

「⋯⋯推進器全開。」

輕聲說出只有他自身明白其中所含的預見成分究竟更多來自於希望還是回憶的短句，年邁的半瓦肯人低下頭，朝著大廳中接受喝采的Kirk與場邊齊聚一堂的艦橋成員們露出了近乎欣慰微笑的表情。也就在那刻，完成交接儀式的前任企業號艦長偶然側過頭，於是他原本落在Kirk身上的目光飄向遠處看台，隨即停留下來。拜優越的視力所賜，Spock能看清輪椅上的將軍臉上細微的神色變化，如今顯然遠比自己年輕的Pike半是疑惑半是思索的神情看上去熟悉卻又陌生，穿透了漫長時光與那張回憶中的臉孔重疊。推測如果在這個宇宙他曾經的長官視力並無變化，則他必然已看見自己，Spock向那人點頭致意，而對方挑高眉毛的好奇表情證實了他的理論。

眼看下方大廳的人潮逐漸散去，Spock依舊站在原處等候，直到聽見背後一個帶點加州口音的男聲說出讓跟隨他的學員先行離去的指示後，他方才轉過身。自行操作輪椅向他靠近的Pike微偏著頭，鋼青色的眼睛正仔細地從頭到腳打量他。輪椅低微的機械音讓他瞬間憶起那牢籠般的維生裝置，令他感謝命運此番對友人的仁慈，卻也遺憾於他的朋友還是不得不被拘束於地表。

「好久不見了，Pike中將。」

「⋯⋯我想我們應該是初次見面。不過你長得非常像某位我熟識的瓦肯人，如果不是我與他父親也相識，我可能會以為你是他父親。」

「我是Spock。」

面對Pike霎時間瞪大眼屏住呼吸盯著他的神情，Spock只是靜靜回視對方，片刻後，驚訝迅速消退，那個他多年以前再熟悉不過的嚴峻表情浮上男人的臉龐，一如從前每一次Pike急遽處理情報思索對策時一般。再隔一陣子之後，眼中閃過瞭然光芒，他的臉色再度起了變化，化為某種氣惱卻又無可奈何的溫柔表情，讓Spock想起了自己還非常年輕的時候那些為數不多且極為珍貴的時刻。

「怪不得Kirk艦長的報告總有些地方給我種含糊帶過的感覺。」

「請別責怪Kirk艦長，我相信他是誤以為暴露我的存在會招致宇宙滅亡才會如此，我願意提供一切細節的補充。」

Pike緩緩點頭，「謝謝，我會再安排專人聯絡你以便進行後續的情資更新。」而後又搖了搖頭，對眼前的老瓦肯人投以懷疑又興味盎然的眼神。「不過我很難相信Kirk會在收到正確資訊的前提下得到這麼離譜的結論。」

「當時情況緊急而混亂，我的說明也許是不夠完整的。」

「——姑且就當作是這麼回事吧。」

揚起單邊眉頭，鋼青色的眼裡那彷彿正與他共享秘密的笑意讓Pike看起來鮮活而年輕許多。

「抱歉，得先走了，我還有個會議。我們保持聯絡，好嗎？」

「當然了，這是我的榮幸。」

將笑意擴大為誠懇的笑容，Pike抬起手，比出瓦肯舉手禮。

「那就此別過了，Mr. Spock。生生不息，繁榮昌盛。」

回以相同禮儀後，目送中將離去的身影，在腦中確認自己預計啟程離開地球的時刻後，Spock判斷在出發之前他還有充裕時間能聯絡上Kirk。至少見過Dr. McCoy之後再走也不遲。

——無論他在此處接下來的路途應當被視作遠行抑或返鄉，見見老朋友都是合乎邏輯的。


End file.
